It is known in the art to form integrated circuit devices utilizing two or more stacked semiconductor substrates. In such devices, metal wiring is provided to electrically interconnect circuits supported on and in one of the substrates with circuits supported on and in another of the substrates. These metal wirings occupy space in the layout of the device and this can present a problem with circuits that are arranged in an array format. An array of image pixel circuits is an example of such an integrated circuit device. Space must be provided in the layout to accommodate the metal wirings that pass between the stacked substrate for each circuit element of the array. This has an adverse effect on efforts to minimize pixel pitch distance.